1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electret device and an electrostatic induction conversion apparatus comprising the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electrostatic induction generator comprising an electret film is known in general. This electrostatic induction generator comprising the electret film is constituted by a movable electrode, a fixed electrode and the electret film as a charge retaining material made of a resin material such as Teflon (registered trademark) formed on the fixed electrode. The electrostatic induction generator is constituted such that the quantity of charges of the movable electrode induced with charges stored in the electret film due to vibration of the movable electrode is changed and the changed charges are outputted (generated) as a current.